falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich weiß was du in Bitter Springs getan hast
}} ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Aktivierung der Quest Du musst Boone als Begleiter haben, um diese Quest zu aktivieren. Um auf die notwendigen Dialogoptionen zuzugreifen, musst du mit Manny Vargas in Novac oder Bitter-Root in Camp McCarran über seine Dienstzeit in der RNK und in Bitter Springs gesprochen haben. Um die Quest zu aktivieren, musst du 5 "Geschichtspunkte" mit Boone erfahren. Diese können nur in bestimmten Momenten verdient werden, vor allem aber nur dann, wenn Boone in deiner Gruppe ist und diese nicht vor Abschluss der Quest durch bestimmte Missstände verlassen hat. Beachte das diese Geschichtspunkte nur verdient werden können, während Boone sich in deiner Gruppe befindet, ansonsten braucht er nicht an deiner Seite zu sein (du kannst ihn überall warten lassen). Wenn all das nun Folgende bereits erledigt wurde, bevor Boone angeheuert wurde, wird es unmöglich sein, die benötigten Geschichtspunkte zu verdienen. * Mit Bitter-Root in Camp McCarran über seine Geschichte sprechen. * Vulpes Inculta töten: +1 ** Vulpes taucht häufig auf, was dir viele Gelegenheiten gibt ihn zu töten. Zuerst begegnest du ihm in Nipton. Lässt du ihn ziehen, wird er auf dem Strip auftauchen und dir das Zeichen Caesars geben (beseitigst du Vulpes auf dem Strip, werden weder die Sekuritrons noch sonst jemand feindlich, was es sehr leicht macht ihn zu beseitigen). Zuletzt taucht er im Fort an Caesar's Seite auf. * Camp McCarran ** Während der Befragung des gefangenen Legaten Silus, wenn er stirbt: +1. *** Beachte das dieser Geschichtspunkt für Silus' Ableben zu jeden Zeitpunkt verdient werden kann, nicht nur während der Verhörung. Der beste Weg ihn zu verdienen ist, mittels Sprache-Proben mit Silus die Informationslecks zu diskutieren, anschliessend mit Boyd zu reden um die Belohnungen zu erhalten, erneut den Verhörraum mit einer Waffe zu betreten und Silus mit einen Schleichangriff zu beseitigen. Allerdings, mit der zuletzt installierten Spielaktualisierung schließt sich die Tür, nachdem du den Verhörraum verlässt und mit Boyd sprichst, wofür du einen nicht existierenden Schlüssel benötigst. Das kann gelöst werden, indem du ein Stück C4-Sprengstoff bei Silus zurücklässt, bevor du den Verhörraum verlässt (wenn du hohes Schleichen hast und in der Lage bist, versteckte Waffen zu tragen), nachdem du die Quest an Lt. Boyd abgegeben hast, kannst Du den C4 detonieren lassen und somit Silus beseitigen. ** Während der Mission Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo *** Wenn man den Spion während der Tat erwischt und beseitigt: +1. *** Entschärfen der Monorail Bombe: +1. * Das Fort ** Caesar beseitigen: +2. * Überfalllager der Legion ** Während der Nebenquest Rausgeworfen beim Überfalllager der Legion, retten der feindlichen Pulverbanditen-Mitglieder: +2. * Nelson ** Während der Nebenquest Vor der eigenen Tür kehren. *** Geiseln beseitigen: +1. *** Geiseln befreien: +2. *** Hinweis: Es ist möglich alle drei Geiseln zu befreien, nachdem Boone über ihre Rettung kommentiert hat, rede mit ihm und gehe die Dialoge durch. Danach kannst du eine der Geiseln beseitigen und zusätzlich einen +2 Bonus für das Retten erhalten. Du verlierst dabei weder Karma noch werden die Zuschauer feindlich. *** Auf jeden Fall wird Boone einen Kommentar über die Rettung der Geiseln machen. So erhälst du einen zusätzlichen Dialog, wenn du ihn gleich darauf ansprichst. * Camp Searchlight / Cottonwood Cove ** Die Legion auslöschen: +2. Während du die Legion immer vernichten kannst, zählt es nur zu Boones Geschichtspunkten, wenn du es während der Mission "Auge um Auge" erledigst und das aktuell angezeigte Ziel "Töte alle Legionäre in Cottonwood Cove." ist. Die +2 Geschichtspunkte schalten neue Dialogoptionen frei, die du dann benutzen kannst. Diese werden Boone's Meinung über dich beeinflussen, bevor du die eigentliche Quest beginnst. Die folgenden Dialogoptionen sind: *Spricht man mit Boone über den Tod von Caesar, wird er sagen, dass Caesar eine lange Thronfolge hat und dies die Legion kaum verlangsamen wird. Unabhängig davon ist er froh darüber, dass ihr Anführer tot ist. *Rettet man die Pulverbanditen in der Quest Rausgeworfen, gibt Boone dem Spieler einen Lagebericht über den Stand der Dinge zwischen der RNK und Caesar's Legion. Sollte die Legion den Colorado zu überqueren, wird es zu spät sein, um sie zu retten und die RNK sollte lieber nach Legionsangreifern suchen und Kontrollpunkte errichten sollte, statt die Soldaten so dünn zu streuen, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollen, den Hoover-Staudamm gegen einen Angriff der Legion zu halten. *Nachdem man die Gefangenen in Nelson getötet oder gerettet hat, erzählt er darüber, was die NRK mit gekreuzigten und gefangenen NRK-Soldaten tun muss. Weil die Legion brutale Foltermethoden anwendet um die gegnerische Seite zu demoralisieren, geben RNK-Scharfschützen den Gefangenen den Gnadentod, um ihnen die Qual der Folter zu ersparen. *Nachdem man die Legion in Cottonwood Cove ausgelöscht hat, ist Boone darüber erfreut, dass die Legion genau dort ausgemerzt wurde, wo seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind verkauft und von ihren Qualen erlöst wurden und wünscht sich, dass so etwas öfters passieren würde. Der Angriff auf Bitter Springs Um die Dialogoption über Bitter Springs freizuschalten, muss der Spieler, nachdem er 5 oder mehr Geschichtspunkte gesammelt hat, mit Manny Vargas in Novac oder mit Sergeant Bitter-Root in Camp McCarran über das Bitter Springs Massaker reden. Mit einem Sprache Skill von 30 oder höher kann der Spieler vorschlagen, nach Bitter Springs zurückzukehren. Boone wird anfangs ablehnen, überlegt sich es aber nach einem gewissen Zeitraum und spricht den Spieler dann an. Er wird zustimmen, nach Bitter Springs zu reisen. Sobald man Bitter Springs erreicht, bittet Boone den Spieler sich zur Coyote Tail Ridge zu begeben, wo er stationiert war und erzählt, was dort geschehen ist. Dann wird er fragen ob es in Ordnung ist, hier zu übernachten. Willigt man ein, wird der Bildschirm schwarz und sobald sich das Bild wieder einblendet, wird Boone dem Spieler sagen, dass ein Trupp von Angreifern der Legion unterwegs ist. Der Trupp besteht hauptsächlich aus Rekruten, ist aber schwer zu schlagen, wenn man Todesopfer vermeiden will. In späteren Gegnerwellen sind auch stärkere Gegner dabei. Der Angriffstrupp besteht aus drei Gegnerwellen: * Welle 1 startet sehr nahe dem Hügel beim Flüchtlingscamp, und bis man dieses erreicht hat, haben die Angreifer der Legion bereits die Zelte erreicht. Ein einzelner Legions-Vexillarius ist bei der ersten Welle auch dabei. * Welle 2 startet hinter einigen Bussen im Erholungsgebiet Bitter Springs. Legionsmischlinge laufen voraus während einige Soldaten hinterhergehen. * Welle 3 kommt durch ein kleines Loch auf der westlichen Seite, das zum Friedhof führt. Legionsmischlinge werden vorausgeschickt. Zuletzt kommen noch ein paar Soldaten, von denen einige oder sogar alle auf dem Friedhof zurückbleiben. Die Quest wird als abgeschlossen markiert, sobald alle Gegner aller drei Wellen tot sind. Boone wird den Spieler normalerweise sofort ansprechen, nachdem der letzte Gegner getötet wurde. Man erhält keinen RNK-Ruf solange man nicht mit ihm gesprochen hat, weshalb man sich eine Fraktionsrüstung anziehen kann, sollte man keinen guten RNK-Ruf haben wollen. Am Ende der Konversation erhält Boone ein Rüstungsupgrade, abhängig von der letzten Antwort des Spielers. Obwohl die Rüstungen nur einen kosmetischen Unterschied haben, beeinflussen sie Boones Ende. * Bei der ersten Antwort erhält Boone die "1.-Aufklärung-Überlebensrüstung" und wird reumütiger. * Bei der zweiten Antwort erhält Boone die "1.-Aufklärung-Sturmrüstung" und wird blutrünstiger. Tagebucheinträge Infos *Es ist möglich, dass sowohl Lieutenant Markland als auch Captain Gilles während der Quest sterben, speziell dann, wenn der Spieler nicht schnell genug darin ist, die Angreifer der Legion abzufangen. Dies führt dazu, dass ihre Quests fehlschlagen, die da wären: Ein Retter in der Not, Bitter-Springs-Krankenstations-Blues und Drauß' vom Berge komm ich her. Die Anwesenheit von Flüchtlingen und RNK-Soldaten macht Eigenbeschuss zu einem großen Problem, speziell bei Explosivwaffen. *Nach dieser Quest wird Mr. New Vegas auf Radio New Vegas über den Kampf berichten. Er wird erwähnen, dass zwei Zivilisten einen ganzen Angriffstrupp der Legion zurückgeschlagen haben und ein Zeuge wird in einem Interview sagen, dass „Gott uns zwei Engel geschickt hat, und mindestens einer davon hatte ein loderndes Schwert der Gerechtigkeit mit einem .308 Kaliber und Zielfernrohr“. Dies sagt der Zeuge auch dann, wenn Boone nicht sein Gewehr während der Quest verwendet hatte. *Das Tierfreund-Extra sorgt dafür, dass die Legionsmischlinge den Spieler und Boone (auch ED-E oder Rex, falls sie dabei sind), sie greifen allerdings immer noch andere NPCs an und müssten getötet werden. *Tötet man Boone, wird Mr. New Vegas darüber berichten, dass Bitter Springs von einem Legionstrupp angegriffen wurde. *Nach dem Patch 1.4.0.525, kann man den Befragungsraum nicht mit einer Waffe betreten, die nicht als Versteckte Waffe gilt, selbst dann, wenn die Quest schon abgeschlossen wurde. Dies kann auch ohne den Patch geschehen. *Man kann herausfinden, wie viele Punkte man bei Boone gesammelt hat, mithilfe des Konsolenkommandos *Sollte man die Quest nicht starten könne, weil man alle Möglichkeiten, Punkte zu sammeln bereits ohne Boone abgeschlossen hat, kann man mit der Konsole manuell Punkte hinzufügen (nur auf PC). Hinter den Kulissen Der englische Name dieser Quest ist eine Anspielung auf das gleichnamige Lied von Elvis Presley. Bugs * Ein ernstes Problem ist mit der PS3-Version aufgetaucht, sollten alle Add-Ons installiert sein. Der große Lag, verursacht durch die Größe der Speicherdatei, führt dazu, dass das Spiel immer wieder abstürzt. Die einzige Lösung ist, alle Add-Ons zu deinstallieren, bis die Quest abgeschlossen wurde. * Sollte man die Quest nicht starten können, weil man alle Möglichkeiten, Punkte zu sammeln bereits ohne Boone abgeschlossen hat, kann man mit der Konsole manuell Punkte hinzufügen. ** Benutze das Konsolenkommando und sprich mit Boone. Zuerst wird Boone ablehnen, nach Bitter Springs zu gehen. Reinitiation des Gespräches, oder eine kurze Wartezeit wird dazu führen, dass Boone sagen wird, er hat seine Meinung geändert. *** Die Gesprächsoption, nach Bitter Springs wird nicht verfügbar sein wenn man in oder nahe Bitter Springs ist. Man muss etwas weiter weggehen oder einen Innenraum (etwa ein Haus) betreten. *** Boones RefID ist 96BCE. 96BCD ist das Skript, das die Variable enthält. ** Bei und hat Boone mehr Dialogoptionen über Manny und seine Frau verfügbar. Wenn man die Quest also mit Konsolenkommandos manuell fortsetzt, muss man selbst mit ihm bei desen Punkte mit boone sprechen. * Nachdem die Quest begonnen wurde und man nach Bitter Springs gereist wird, wird manchmal nicht der Dialog initiiert, der benötigt wird, um die Quest fortzusetzen. Boone wird nur seine normalen Dialogoptionen haben, wenn er angesprochen wird. ** Um die Quest fortzusetzen, muss man folgenden Befehl in die Konsole eingeben: Dies überspringt den geglitchten Teil der Quest und setzt die Quest mit der Markierung "Begibt dich mit Boone zur Coyote Tail Ridge" fort. * Nach Patch 1.4.0.525, bekommt man keinen Punkt mehr, wenn man die Bombe am Zug in Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo entschärft, wenn man Curtis vorher getötet hat, egal welche Methode verwendet wird, um sie zu entschärfen oder wenn sie entschärft wird, bevor man Curtis tötet. Den Punkt erhält man nur nach Beendigung der Quest, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Curtis töten allerdings keine Option mehr. * Wenn Boone auf den Spieler zugeht und ihm sagt, dass er bereits ist nach Bitter Springs zu gehen, aber der Spieler nicht sofort akzeptiert, kann es sein, dass Boone an Ort und Stelle stehen bleibt, bis man noch mal mit ihm sprich und ihm sagt, dass man doch nach Bitter Springs gehen möchte. * Sollte Boone immer noch nach Gegnern suchen, nachdem man alle Legionäre eredigt hat, wird Boone anstatt seines geskripteten Dialogs sagen "Erledigen wir erst mal das hier.". * Beide Punkte, die man während Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo erählt, zählen nicht; was auch immer man zuerstmacht (den Zug retten oder Curtis töten) wird als Punkt gezählt, jedoch wenn man die zweite Aufgabe erfüllt hat, wird der andere Punkt nicht registriert. * Gelegentlich löst Boone die Quest nach Beendigung von Auge um Auge aus, auch wenn der Spieler keine anderen Punkte bei ihm gesammelt hat. Nachdem man die Atommüllbehälter in die Cottonwood Cove gekippt hat, wird Boone kommentieren "Ich wünschte es gäbe mehr von ihnen, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig." Wartet man darauf, dass die Fässer alle Gegner im Camp von Cottonwood Cove töten, wird Boone die Phrase insgesamt drei mal sagen, wobei der Spieler jeweils zwei Punkte erhält. ** Man kann nach jedem Satz mit Boone reden um den restlichen Teil des Dialogs zu hören. * Während des Angriffs auf Bitter Springs kann es vorkommen, dass die Legionäre in ihrer Startposition erscheinen, aber dort stehen bleiben und Bitter Springs nicht angreifen. Man kann sie von Coyote Tail Ridge mit einer Fernwaffe angreifen, was das Questziel erfüllen sollte. Damit die Soldaten normal angreifen, muss man zu einem früheren Speicherstand zurückgehen, bei dem man noch nicht im Coyote Ridge Canyon übernachtet hat. * Es kann passieren, dass während der Konversation, in der man Boone überzeugen muss, nach Bitter Springs zurückzukehren der Sprache-Skillcheck nicht erscheint und die Dialogoption ohne das "30" erscheint. en:I Forgot to Remember to Forget es:I Forgot to Remember to Forget ru:Я забыл забыть uk:Я забув забути Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter Quests Kategorie:Novac Quests